Lupis
Lupis is a dark, smoky-gray male wolf with bright, yellow eyes. Personality : As a pup, Lupis was reasonably quiet and placid, even after his traumatic flight from the Kingdom. However, he took his mother Mink's last words to heart and never told anyone who he was, revealing a familial devotion and potential for deceit. Despite his hidden identity, he became fast friends with Luna, and their friendship withstood the tests of time, growing stronger in the duration of the one year time skip. : After one year living in the Pack of Night, Lupis has become a popular, respected wolf. He seems to maintain an awkward, on-and-off relationship with Luna while simultaneously fending off Midnight's advances. However, Lupis lacks Luna's penchant for rebelliousness, and is much more complacent with Fang and Bone's dominating command than she is. He is steadfast and loyal to both her and the pack, and still finds ways to have fun, regardless of his painful past. History Child's Play In this episode, Lupis is seen lying awkwardly in a puddle of blood. Luna finds him and asks who he is, causing Lupis to sheepishly reply that he doesn't remember. The Fence Blue and Fang discuss what to do with Lupis, the lost wolf pup. Fang decides that Lupis can stay. Those Lost Lupis is seen next to Blue, but remains silent. He helps to comfort Luna when she starts to cry. Omega Lupis is seen leaving the den to talk to Luna. He is mentioned to be close to being promoted to head tracker, and Luna happily congratulates him. When he hears Luna's happy reaction, Lupis asks Luna why she's so happy all the time. Luna replies that she has no reason to be sad. Lupis comments on how he can't figure her out. Their conversation is interrupted by Bone, who growls at Lupis to go to the den with him before he wakes everybody up. Lupis then says good-bye to Luna and walks away. The West Lupis wakes up from sleeping to find Midnight sleeping beside him. He asks why she isn't sleeping in her normal spot. Midnight replies that she got tired of the spot and wants to have Lupis there to protect her. Embarrassed, Lupis tells her that Yin-Yang is calling him. When he leaves the den, he sees Yin-Yang with three pups. He listens as Yin-Yang tells the pups a story. When the story ends, Yin-Yang sees that Lupis appears to have tears on his face. She asks him if he's okay. Fang appears and orders Lupis to get back to work. Fang tells Lupis that Midnight told Fang that Luna slept in the den the night before and demands that Luna be punished. Lupis protests and offers to take Luna hunting. Fang agrees and orders Lupis to take Luna hunting for five sunrises. Romance is Boring In this episode he is seen with Luna who wakes him up. Bone comes a long and yells at them about not doing any work. Bone and Luna fight but Lupis breaks them up by saying that they were taking Milly on a tour of the territory. Luna later yells at him about stopping her getting through to her brother. He states that she didn't see that Bone wanted to kill her. She claims that he was her brother and he wouldn't kill her. He pretend to ignore that and pretend that he had thanked her. She jokes how he developed a sense of humor. He, Luna, Milly and Rocky are seen at the base of moon cliff. He states that no one knows why Fang keeps it as part of the territory but Luna says that during long hunting trips he and Luna rest there. He yells at her but Luna states the Milly wouldn't tell anyone. Luna playfully throws some snow at him.In return he throws snow on her was. With an evil look she takes a large snowball and throws it at him knocking him over. They chase each other. Later he finally catches Luna. Luna starts to confess her love to him when they are interrupted by Safira. She attacks the two wolves, but Milly saves them. Family First He does not have speaking role, but he is seen when Milly fends off Safira. The Meeting Lupis is first seen praising Milly after fending off Safira. Afterward he is seen with Luna talking to Milly just before the meeting is called to order and they are forced to leave Milly behind. He tries to stop Luna from speaking against Fang during the meeting, later stating that it was "by far, the stupidest thing she has ever done." When Fang pins Luna down and begins to yell at her, preparing to kill her, Lupis pleads for him to stop but is held back by Bone, who has a change of heart soon after and also asks for Fang to spare his sister. After Luna is exiled, Fang turns to Lupis and explains that he has been recruited to the Western Kingdom to join Rune, leaving Lupis horrified. Who's Your Daddy? Lupis is seen walking with Rune, Kia, and Marra; being taken as a "belonging" of Rune's from the Pack of Night. Lupis is lead to believe the only reason Rune found him was because Marra had revealed his place in the Pack of Night. Marra defends herself, describing how she hates Rune. He is a murderous wolf, and the Kingdom Wolves, along with the Packs, want him dead. She finally comes to one conclusion: Lupis must kill Rune. Lupis is hesitant at first, but then agrees to challenge Rune to a duel the following morning. Later on in the episode, a day has passed, and it is the morning on which Lupis had promised to challenge Rune to a duel. Holding back his cowardness, he steps out to Challenge Rune to a duel. Rune acts if it is a joke, and asks Lupis if he had ever fough a wolf before, and let alone, killed one. Lupis lunges forward, but Rune swiftly doges, but falls to the side. Lupis pins down Rune, and Marra tells him that he has a chance to kill him. After Lupis' hesitation, Rune flips him under and has him pinned down in the snow. Rune says to Lupis that he must "be the hunter, or he will be the prey." Lupis becomes confused and angry, and asks Rune why he doen't just kill him, instead of playing games. Lupis yells that he is less than his father, but Rune simply smiles. "Are you, now?" He says. "Or are you the first son of Rune?" Trivia * He's also been seen as a light pale gray with green eyes. * Fans speculate that Rune might be his father instead of Balder. Family Members Father: Balder : Mother: Mink : Brothers: Erol : Unnamed Pups : Sisters: Tia : Aurora : Uncles: Kahleel : Apollo : Cousin: Marra : Grandfather: Vadar : Great Aunt: Yin-Yang : Great Uncle: Moon : Great Cousins: Phantom : Zero : Gri : Great Nephews/Nieces: Relic : Three Unnamed Pups : Tree Gallery A Shoulder To Cry On by tribble of doom.png I i don t remember by freedom5000-d39m90r.png Please just stay with me by freedom5000-d39ge4z.png But Dad.png Lupis.png 123.png Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Loners Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Royal Family Members Category:Protagonist Category:Child's Play Characters Category:The Fence Characters Category:Those Lost Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:The West Characters Category:Leaving Home Characters Category:Times Change Characters Category:New Places Characters Category:Coming Togethers Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Admirance Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Romance Is Boring Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:The Meeting Characters Category:Characters voiced by VectorBasedLife